


Duets and Recordings

by Fever_Induced



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, singing Titanium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really AU, kinda fits somewhere during the first movie, or at least that's what I imagined when I wrote it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duets and Recordings

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 10/11/2013

“Beca can I talk to you about something?” The brunette in question spun around to face the redheaded Bella.

“Uh.. Sure, Chloe,” she mumbled, unsure of what the girl could want to talk about.

“Great!” Chloe flashed a bright smile and linked her arm through Beca’s to drag her away from the group of chattering girls. “I want to ask you a favor,” she went on to say once they were out of ear shot of the rest of the acapella group.

“Okay..” Beca’s confusion was plainly written all over her face as she waited for the redhead to explain herself.

“You work at the school radio station right?” Once the brunette nodded, Chloe continued, her lips curling into a coy smile as she leaned closer to ask, “Do you think you could sneak me in there so we can do a recording together?”

Beca shifted her weight awkwardly between her two feet, glancing away and shrugging one shoulder. “I don’t think so. If Luke finds out I could get in a lot of trouble..”

“Beca _please_ , we absolutely need to record this song together! We sound so good, it has to be done, please,” the redhead rambled, large blue eyes sparkling with a shimmer that had Beca averting her gaze to keep her cool.

She tried to deflect by asking, “What song?”

Chloe’s expression changed into something way too innocent as she took half a step closer, clasping her hands together and fluttering her lashes. “What else? Guetta’s Titanium, of course.”

Beca couldn’t stop the heat from burning from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Oh God. Of course Chloe would want to record her god damn lady jam with her. An awkward laugh escaped her lips as she realized being alone with Chloe and doing something semi-sex related actually didn’t sound so bad. Beca ran a hand through her hair and looked to her left to avoid the red head’s puppy-dog-pleading look.

“Uhm..” she cleared her throat and glanced down, watching her toe scuff the ground, and shrugging, “I mean.. I could text you if Luke leaves me alone for the rest of the night.. He’s kinda been doing that lately, guess he trusts me or something.”

“That’s great Beca!” Chloe eradicated the space between them, leaving no air between their bodies as she wrapped the petite brunette in her arms. Beca was still for a moment, before awkwardly placing her hands on her friend’s back. “This will be _so_ much fun!” The redhead squealed into her ear, bouncing slightly on her feet and rocking them.

Cue another awkward chuckle as Beca extricated herself from her friend’s personal space. She’s always had boundary issues, ones that Chloe enjoyed meddling with. Honestly, were the lingering touches and guidance of dance moves really necessary? Beca offered a half-smile, sticking her hands in her pockets and meeting Chloe’s striking blue gaze. “Don’t forget about Jesse. He works there too..”

Of course Beca had to be a Debbie Downer. Chloe’s excitement toned down into something much less obvious a small, “Right,” escaping her parted lips before she could stop it. But a moment later she was grinning again, and nudging her friend’s arm. “Whatever, just as long as he doesn’t snitch or interrupt us.”

Beca nodded slowly, pursing her lips and avoiding Chloe’s eyes again. It was awkward for a bit, before she exhaled and jerked her head towards the door, saying, “Well since practice is over, and I’m assuming that was all you wanted to talk about, I’m going to head out.. I’ve got homework and tracks to mix before I’m working tonight.”

“Okay,” Chloe still sounded as peppy as ever. “Think I might be getting a text from you tonight? I’ve got to prepare myself for this,” she said with a teasing smile.

She had to swallow down the sudden thick feeling in her throat before she was able to get out, “Uh, yeah, it’s a possibility.”

“Awesome, hopefully I’ll see you later!”

“Yep. Bye, Chloe,” Beca nodded dismissively before turning and making her leave. Thankfully Aubrey had apparently had enough of torturing her, and she was able to slip away easily.

* * *

Twenty minutes after her shift started Luke had left her in charge and Jesse had nearly fainted. Poor kid was running a fever so Beca called one of the Trebles to take him back to his dorm and make sure he got there safely. Then she had texted Chloe to say the coast was clear and they were all setup to record. The Bella’s response was a mix of capital letters, elongated words and excessive punctuation that had Beca smiling a bit too widely.

The brunette was in the booth, lining up a long set list to play while she and Chloe worked together without having to worry about the radio station.

* * *

“Chloe.. You were supposed to join in..”

The red-head blinked owlishly before shaking her head and laughing, flashing a bright smile. “Sorry, sorry. I got distracted.”

Beca’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she glanced around slowly. “Distracted by what?”

A soft giggle passed those soft pink lips, “Your voice. I don’t get to hear you on your own very often.. Actually the only time I’ve heard you singing alone would have been in the showers.”

The brunette’s cheeks began to burn and she hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “Yeah..” Beca cleared her throat semi-awkwardly. She had been desperately trying not to think about that, especially how she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes from roaming over the confident red-head’s body. “Well, let’s just start again, okay?”

The other Bella nodded excitedly and they took a moment to compose themselves, before beginning again. It took a few tries because they alternated messing up notes or compulsively giggling at times. The longest they had gotten was only halfway through the song, until Beca forced them to calm down and get serious.

There was a certain energy in the air when they stared this time and both of them mutually understood something had changed.  There was focus in their eyes as they walked circles around one another, belting out the lyrics back and forth.

After the last note cease to reverberate through the charged air, only the sound of their labored breath was left. Brown and blue were locked together, drawn like magnets.

Chloe’s lips curled into a devious smirk and she murmured, “Told you we sound great together.”

Beca let out a low chuckle and nodded, saying softly, “You were also right about how that song builds.”

Without either realizing they had drifted towards one another during their silence and had stopped within half a foot of each other’s faces. Beca saw Chloe’s eyes drift lower, no doubt towards her lips and sucked in a sharp breath as the older girl reached out a steady hand.

The red-head merely tucked an unruly strand of hair back behind Beca’s ear. Her fingertips grazed the outermost part, and Beca shuddered. She closed her eyes and lurched forward, crashing their lips together, her arms flinging around Chloe’s neck.

The older Bella responded immediately, hands cupping Beca’s pale face as she kissed back eagerly. Chloe parted her lips, drawing the other’s between hers and teasing it with her tongue. Beca let out a noise of surprise, before tilting her head and meeting the action with her own tongue.

They kissed heatedly, grasping at each other’s hair and clothes, trying to fuse their bodies together as they panted for breath between kisses. Somehow Beca became backed up against one of the desks in the small room, pinned there by Chloe’s hips. Their hands both cleared enough space, not caring as CDs clattered to the floor, to let Beca sit on the desk.

The brunette drew the other female to her by wrapping their legs together and tangling her fingers into red hair, pulling Chloe in for another breath-stealing kiss. Hands rested against Beca’s lower back and pressed, forcing their lower halves together. A simultaneous groan had them pulling their lips away and sucking in fresh air.

Brown eyes fluttered as soft lips latched onto Beca’s throat. She tightened her grip on her friend’s hair and hummed delighted as her back arched towards wandering hands. Chloe nibbled and teased the skin of Beca’s throat with her tongue, her hands stroking up her stomach, over the girl’s tank top but under her button up. She dragged her fingertips down and bit gently, loving the high pitched moan that left Beca’s lips.

Chloe smirked against the tender flesh of her neck and wiggled her hand past the waistband of the girl’s jeans, popping the button with her other hand and lowering the zipper. Beca whimpered, her hands loosening, falling from Chloe’s hair to caress down her neck and gently grip her shoulders. The red-head paused, giving her friend a chance to tell her to stop.

They breathed heavily together for a while, neither willing to move yet. Until there was a soft whimper of, “Please,” tumbling from swollen lips, and Beca’s nails digging into the red-head’s shoulders.

Chloe was so very willing to comply.

Her fingers dipped lower, finding that Beca’s underwear was incredibly damp. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle softly, kissing her way upwards, pressing butterfly kisses along Beca’s jawline, then cheek, until she was face to face with her friend. The brunette was pink in the face and glaring softly, already knowing Chloe wanted to tease her.

“Just don’t,” Beca bit out, grabbing her friend by the neck and kissing her. Chloe merely smiled against those soft lips and maneuvered her hand so that she was beneath the fabric of Beca’s underwear, fingertips gliding through wet silk.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss, just enough to be able to see into dark eyes and watch Beca’s reaction as she finally entered the girl. Beca’s breath caught in her throat, her hands falling to grab the front of Chloe’s shirt in a white-knuckled grip, dark brown eyes widening a fraction of an inch. Then a shaky moan tumbled from her lips, eyelids fluttering closed as Chloe’s fingers moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

 It took the brunette a minute or so to gather her composure enough to begin returning the favor. She opened her eyes to meet the red-head’s gaze and found the bright blue eyes she’d come to know were dark like sapphires and watching her intently. She could feel Chloe’s smile, even though their lips weren’t touching and it had her grinning back at the peppy Bella.

As Beca lowered her friend’s yoga pants, she had to pause, her breath hitching as Chloe’s fingers brushed against a sensitive spot inside her. She bit her lip, throwing a sultry stare Chloe’s way once the pants were lowered to reveal no panties beneath. “Expecting something?” She husked, fingertips gently running over the globes of her ass, and around to glide over her hip bones.

“More like hoping,” she breathlessly whispered.

Beca’s laughter trailed off into a soft moan as Chloe curled her fingers to hit that spot again. She swallowed thickly before tilting her head to capture her friend’s lips. Beca took a moment to tease her fingers between Chloe’s thighs, loving the way the red-head was cooing into her mouth at certain touches.

When Beca finally entered her with two fingers, Chloe bit the girl’s lip harshly, her body shaking lightly. Beca yanked her head back with a yelp, giving her friend an irritated look. Chloe merely smiled in a lopsided manner and whispered a soft, “Sorry.”

Beca sucked her lip into her mouth to sooth it as she adjusted her wrist and began moving her fingers. Chloe’s lips parted, her mouth falling open as she releases a breathy,

“Oh.”

“R-right there,” she whined, hips jerking.

Beca smirked, she should have known the babbling, peppy red-head would be a talker. She snickered lightly and attached her lips to the older girl’s neck, sucking and nipping at the damp skin. Chloe threw her head back with a load groan, her hips moving in slow circles against Beca’s hand as her own picked up the pace and began moving yet again.

Lips came together for brief, light kisses between shaky breaths. It wasn’t much longer before the two young women were guiding one another smoothly over the edge, into their climaxes and then back down with languid strokes of their fingers.

They were left panting, exchanging soft kisses and tender caresses as their ecstasy ebbed into contentment. The thing to break them apart was the loud ringing of the telephone. They scrambled apart, adjusting their clothing. Beca raced to the other side of the room, clearing her throat before picking up, she winced slightly, “Yeah, of course I’m here, why wouldn’t I―” Beca’s eyes flashed across the monitor and she slapped a hand to her forehead. Her damn set list had run out. “Shit, yeah, okay, I’m sorry. What? No, you really don’t need to come back, I can―” she sighed, hanging her head. “Alright.. yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

Shoulders slumping, she hung up the phone, clicking a few buttons on the sound board to get another song to start playing. Chloe came up from behind, resting her hands on the other’s slim hips. “Everything okay?” she asked, her tone soft.

Beca sighed again. “I screwed up. The set list was supposed to last all night, or at least loop until we were done recording.. The loop got screwed up so nothing’s been playing on the radio for the past five minutes. That was Lucas calling to tell me how royally screwed I am and that he’s on his way back here.” Chloe pouted, placing a kiss to the girl’s cheek and whispering an apology. Beca shrugged, mumbling, “Not your fault,” while she turned around to face the red-head.

Blue eyes flickered down to swollen lips and Chloe had to stop herself from attacking the younger woman again. “Well, I guess I should be going, I don’t want you in any more trouble than you already are.” Beca nodded distractedly, eyes focused on the lower half of Chloe’s face. She noticed this and smirked, leaning closer, purring, “If you wanna kiss me goodbye, this is the perfect chance.”

Startled brown eyes raised and Beca offered a sheepish smile before tilting her head and planting a firm kiss on Chloe’s lips. She didn’t let the kiss evolve anything past sensual movements against one another, and pulled back with a lazy smile. “Get going, I’ll see you soon.”

Chloe giggled and nodded, grabbing her purse before exiting the booth, making sure to waggle her fingers at the brunette and wink before disappearing from sight. Beca stared longingly for a few moments before shaking her head with a small smile and sitting in the rolling chair and relaxing into the cushion for as long as she could before Lucas would be arriving to scold her.

* * *

It was later that night when Chloe received a text from her favorite brooding brunette. It simply asked if she could come over. The redhead rolled over onto her stomach, grinning into her pillow for a long moment. She had been sure the Beca would have been freaking out after their sexy times in the booth earlier and not contact her for at least twenty four hours, she’d never been happier to be proved wrong.

So of course she texted back giving Beca the ok, then stumbled through her room, picking up clothes and straightening things up before flopping back on her bed and giggling to herself.

* * *

  
Beca stood in front of the door, chewing her lip and looking a bit distraught. Eventually she raised her hand, rapping her knuckles against the smooth surface before returning it to the pocket of her hoodie. An eager redhead answered the door, bright eyes sparkling and teeth reflecting the dim light of her room as her lips stretched into the biggest smile Beca had seen yet.

It had the tension uncoiling from her shoulders and bleeding to the ground.

Beca smiled back slowly before swallowing thickly and asking lowly, “Mind if I come in for a sec?”

“Oh!” Chloe jumped back a foot, away from the threshold to let Beca into the room, “Yeah of course.”

With a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth the brunette walked inside, eyes flickering about as she adventured further in, winding up leaning against the desk. Chloe faced her after closer the door, approaching with an almost predatory look on her face.

Beca glanced away, clearing her throat subtly as the redhead approached slowly. “So, Lucas was really pissed when he got there..” she mumbled, making sure to keep the topic of discussion safe for now. She chanced a look in Chloe’s direction to see her blue eyes flooded with concern, lips curled into a frown.

“I’m sorry,” she responded quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed, but reaching out to rest a comforting palm against a jean-clad thigh.

Beca merely shrugged, arms crossed over her chest as she continued, “No biggie. He eventually stopped whining about it and left me in charge again. Since he was already pissed I took the liberty to play some of the mixes from my USB drives I’d left him.” Her brows creased angrily, “Can you believe they were just sitting in a pile on a stack of CDs? Completely forgotten like he’d never even listened to a single song.” She scoffed, clenching her fingers around her own biceps before closing her eyes, inhaling and exhaling through her nose. “Anyway.. Once he left, I took the liberty of,” hesitant eyes flickered to meet blue, “editing our recording..”

“Oh?” Chloe perked up at this, her smile finally returning.

“Yeah. We sounded amazing.”

A flash of pearly teeth, “Well of course we did,” she laughed under her breath, giving Beca’s thigh a squeeze.

The brunette bit her lip, lowering her arms and sticking her hands into her hoodie pocket. “Yeah, well I made you a copy of what I did..”

“Really?” Chloe stood, palm sliding upwards, shimming its way under the fabric of her hoodie and shirt to rest on a bare hip, courtesy of the low riding jeans.

Beca nodded, swallowing thickly. “Here,” she handed over a small pink USB from her hoodie pocket.

With a coy smile it was taken, while teasing her, “I thought you didn’t like pink?”

A casual shrug and mumbled, “Yeah, but you do, right?”

Chloe could feel her heart swell with warmth and she leaned over, pecking Beca’s cheek, which flooded with color. “Thanks,” she whispered, lingering there for a moment.  
Beca felt a surge of bravery and turned her head, taking Chloe’s lips in a short and sweet kiss, before whispering, “Just listen to it when I leave.” She pulled her head away, smirking deviously, “It’s your lady jam after all.”

Chloe could feel her own cheeks heating slightly, though her grin was bright and her laugh genuine. “I don’t do that every time I listen to the song, you do know that right?” She asked, tossing the USB drive between her hands.

“I figured,” Beca said through a chuckle, “But I still want you to wait until you’re alone to listen to that,” she pointed at the drive as it landed in her friend’s hand.

“Alright,” Chloe smiled, dropping the device onto her desk and leaning up against Beca in the process, who tensed up, brown eyes widening, though they were focused on the face inches from hers. “Stay for a little bit?”

Beca cleared her throat quietly, before responding calming, “If you want me to.”

“I do,” Chloe grinned, taking her friend by the hand and giving her a tug and gentle push until she was sitting on the bed. “Take a load off, we can watch Netflix on my computer.” Beca nodded, smiling that cute little smile of hers and Chloe bit her lip, turning to grab her mac from its spot on the desk. She made sure it was plugged in before joining the brunette who had kicked off her shoes and leaned up against the headboard.

Chloe slid right up next to her, placing the computer across their laps as she perused Netflix for a movie. With a quiet hum of agreement from Beca they chose something they both were interested in seeing. But twenty minutes into the movie, Chloe felt a weight hit her shoulder and peeked down to see Beca’s cheek pressed against it, eyes closed and body completely relaxed as she had fallen asleep. The redhead turned down the volume and scooted a little closer.

* * *

Beca was roused from sleep as her leg jerked. She heard Chloe give a slight grunt, and took a moment to survey her surroundings. She was no longer sitting up, but laying on the bed, or half on Chloe actually. Beca blinked slowly, lifting her head to take in the sight of her friend asleep, lips parted and breathing quietly. She smiled to herself and carefully unwound her arms from the girl, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before jotting a note down on a pad left on the desk, and quietly leaving to return to her own dorm for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Chloe woke up the next morning she stretched her limbs, somewhat disappointed to find that Beca had snuck out on her at some point after they had snuggled together on the bed. But her spirits were lifted when she caught sight of the note, short and sweet but oh so Beca:  
_I missed most of the movie, but that wasn’t the good part of the night anyway. We should do it again sometime, I’ll try to stay awake longer, I promise._

The brunette hadn’t even bothered to sign her name, causing Chloe to roll her eyes when she noticed this. After she had stuck the note on her corkboard, Chloe grabbed her computer again, making sure to pop in the USB so she could get a chance to hear what her and Beca had recorded last night.

She found her confusion lifted when she found two sound files on the drive, one labeled _Bechloe Duet_ , the other _Remixed Becloe Duet_. Curious about the second, but eager to listen to their duet, she clicked the original soundtrack first.

Absolutely thrilled by the sound of their voices molding together on top of the instrumental of the original song, Chloe had to take a moment and lay there. She loved their harmony as much as when their voices clashed, it gave her the best of chills and had her heart racing. Beca had cut and pasted  their last effort, when they’d perfected the song and gotten through it without fumbling. It was perfect.

But her curiosity over the other file still burned, so she double clicked and anxiously waited for it to begin.

The opening was a chorus of laughter that she recognized as their own, ringing softly after another failed attempt at the song last night. Then Beca saying, “Okay, okay, again,” and Titanium began, it was neither of their voices but the original track. Chloe bit her lip and closed her eyes, anticipating what Beca would throw at her.

As she listened she could hear when their own voices faded in and out, melding seamlessly with the original. But something else too. She turned up the volume and concentrated harder. Oh my, were those― Yes, it was! As the music built up, Beca had thrown in subtle pants and moans from their after singing excursions.

Chloe bit her lip and listened through the rest of the song with a pounding heart. She opened her eyes as the last note rang out, only to realize that the audio clip went on for a lot longer. She tilted her head curiously and was about to fast forward a few seconds when her own voice startled her ears.

 _“Told you we sound great together.”_ Followed by a low chuckle and then Beca’s, _“You were also right about how that song builds.”_

Chloe gasped, realizing that they’d accidentally recorded their entire night together. Every single moment. The redhead closed her eyes and listened to the way Beca had sucked in a sharp breath, and then she heard the wet sound of lips smacking together in a heated kiss. The singer shuddered deeply, body tensing as she knew what was going to come next. She bit her lip, tilted her head back and let the memories flood her as she listened.

* * *

Beca was startled by the thunderous slamming coming from her door and cautiously opened it, only for Chloe to come barging inside. Shocked into silence, the brunette could only watch as blue eyes surveyed the otherwise unoccupied room before settling on her own brown orbs. “Hi,” Beca squeaked.

Chloe didn’t even verbalize a response, she grabbed the other girl by her shirt and dragged Beca forward until she could slam their mouths together and kiss her senseless.

The brunette hummed and raised her hands to rest them on the older girl’s shoulders, kissing her back hungrily until Chloe pulled away to catch her breath. But even then her lips began to assault Beca’s neck. Who laughed and tilted her head for better access, panting, “I guess you listened to both files then?”

“Yes,” was husked against her neck, “And I want you to make the remix into two separate files right now, and I want us to listen to our sex tape audio together, and then I want to show you how much I appreciated the gesture.”

Beca moaned deeply, fisting part of Chloe’s shirt and a handful of her hair. She asked breathlessly, “You can control yourself for that long?” Another moan leaving her parted lips as there was a sharp bite to her pulse point.

“Only if you start moving right now,” she said with a wicked grin, pulling back to look into dark brown eyes, her own a deep blue and twinkling playfully.


End file.
